Many industries provide complex products and/or services to customers accompanied by detailed documentation explaining the products and/or services. This documentation often differs for each customer depending on the unique attributes of the product and/or service provided to a particular customer. Further, portions of the documentation may be created by different groups or persons in different formats and stored in various locations, and/or portions of the documentation may need redaction or deletion prior to dissemination to the customer. To provide the documentation to the customer, the portions of the documentation need to be collected from the various locations, modified, and compiled.
Collecting and compiling the documentation is generally a time intensive and inefficient labor. For example, many industries manually collect and compile the documentation and manually customize the compiled documentation for a particular customer. These challenges are further exacerbated where content needs modifying or converting from its original format before inclusion in the documentation or where portions of the documentation are out of date.